Robin (FIRE EMBLEM) X Erica
Robin X Erica is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description Fire Emblem X MALICIOUS! After the Death of Chrom, Lucina moving on, Robin is now on her own, reminiscing of the war she fought- until a being of immense power stands before her. Will Robin and her Magic, and Swordsmanship prove to be a match for the Spirit Vessel Erica, or will she do more damage than Robin could've put on a plate? Interlude Wiz: Mages, they come in many forms: Black, White, even Green! Boomstick: But even that's not enough for some! They may also need a weapon or two! Wiz: Robin, the Electrified protagonist of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Boomstick: And Erica, the female Spirit Vessel, WHO IS ALSO HOT! Wiz: Uh... Anyway, I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and It's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Robin Wiz: Fire Emblem. The name has been Dearly Beloved by Nintendo fans across the Eastern side of Earth... Boomstick: But since the release of SSBM, fans had many a taste for Marth, and a big chomp on Roy, whom the latter made a return in the SSBB mod: Project M, which only recently, got Ridley, a ch-''' Wiz: We get the history lesson, now just be consistent about Robin! '''Boomstick: But I was gonna get to the history of Fire Emblem in SMASH! Wiz: We're simply talking about his Fire Emblem: Awakening style! We don't want anything to do about Smash in this fight! Boomstick: You just killed my childhood... Wiz: We've seen the choose your gender Idea before in many video games of recent memory, so this is not a surprise to us. Though Boomstick wants to see the Female Robin in action. Boomstick: No shit! She's hot, and she's a swordmage! Wiz: Robin's primary physical sword of choice is the Levin Sword, capable of physical strength up close, and can produce magic at farther distances. Boomstick: She can use Electricity such as Thunder, ElThunder, ArcThunder, and finally, Thoron. This order of magic is similar to Final Fantasy's Electric magic, making Thoron an extremely powerful attack! Wiz: ArcFire is a kind of fire magic- Boomstick: That'll make you say... CDi Ganon: IT BURNS! Wiz: Right... ElWind allows Robin to hover thanks to huge blasts of air pushing down. Boomstick: Nosferatu says "Prepare to have your life drained, paralyzed, and just straight out get damaged, man!", while Goetia draws the opponent into Robin's darkness, and does a bit of damage as well! Sadly unlike Nosferatu, it doesn't drain the opponent dry... Wiz: Another sword Robin uses is an average Bronze Sword, which despite its durability, is low class, and only lasts a few hits on block anyways... Boomstick: Muramasa: The Demon Blade much, Button Mashers? Some Katana: Crack! Wiz: But as we promised, we're sticking to the old version of Robin, not SSB4. Anyways, Robin starts off as an Expert Tactician, advising the strategic elements of combat. Boomstick: But this chick can also reach the status of Grandmaster thanks to a little something called: the Master Seal. Wiz: Ignis, a skill used thanks to the Master Seal, turns strength, & magic into pure damage. Boomstick: But that doesn't end there! The Second Seal allows Robin to be whoever the hell she wants in terms of classes; goddamn if I had one of those, I would put Nervous Nick out of the Screw Attack biz for good, and bring back Stuttering Craig, BITCH! Wiz: ... For classes, she can become a Cavalier and have increased hitting, and dodge capabilities while outside. Boomstick: As a GreatKnight, she gains the Luna ability, which lowers defenses of her opponents. Wiz: Knight class increases Robin's defense stats by +2 while indoors. Boomstick: Myrmidon increases her Avoid stats by +10! Wiz: As a swordmaster, she can use Astra, which allows for FIVE attacks in a row, not just one. Not to mention, Swordfaire boosts the Levin Sword's magic properties when equipped. Boomstick: As a Hero, she can gain half the health based on how much damage is dealt to her opponent. Wiz: As a Fighter, Robin can increase her HP by +5. Boomstick: As a warrior, well, just ask ANY Fire Emblem character that made it to a SMASH game: Viridi: I- Bomstick: OH MY GOD do we HAVE to hear Viridi's BITCHING, and ASSHOLEISMs, not to mention READ THEM!? You're a disgrace to nature, Viridi. I want you, and your Reset Bombs BACK TO HELL. Wiz: And now our story continues... The Assassin class can immediately end fights, Sorcerer deals nearly as much as Robin is damaged. Finally, the Priest Class prevents all but one HP to be depleted after a TRULY heavy blow. Hey, Boomstick, are you done Rambling about Viridi? Xigbar: Rambling? As if. Wiz: (This is getting sad without Boomstick.) Anyways, obviously Robin got married and had a child of her own, who... turned into a kickass warrior too. As the Wielder of the Second Seal, she can do more jobs than listed... Boomstick: (huff huff huff...) Wiz: You done? I was going to let you finish off the analysis with Robins weaknesses... Boomstick: Sure... Anywho, Robin is far from being a perfect SwordMage, and is clearlt better with her jobs than she is with her defaults. Also in one ending, She gets KILLED by a Dragon, and Chrom wanted a piece of the action, but died anyway! Poor bitch! Speakingof Bitch... (Viridi explains the Character Swap issues thought to be fixed.) Boomstick: OH YEAH?! FUCK THIS SHIT, BITCH! LINK, AND TOON LINK ARE STILL CARBON COPIES OF EACH OTHER! HOW C-''' Wiz: (Boomstick still complains...) Why did I not see this coming? Robin: (Kills an enemy with a critical) Checkmate. Erica Wiz: The world is in danger. Several Antagonists are attempting to summon a monster so powerful, not even the World's militaries can stop it... '''Boomstick: But, there is hope yet! Meet Valeria, and Erica. Both of which are not afraid to use their scarf as a super weapon! Wiz: Since we already chose the female Robin, you would expect us to choose Valeria. Boomstick: But... We're in the mood for a Catfight, so Erica it is! Rrrow... Wiz: Erica is, more or less, the exact same person as her Male Counterpart, skill set, and perhaps, personality. The major difference is gender, but that's arbitrary. Boomstick: As said just now, Erica has the same skill set, much like Robin. BUT... You won't imagine all the ass kicking either one does! Wiz: In case you have no clue what the heck MALICIOUS is, it is an action game for the PS3, with a Remake on PS VITA. Its uniqueness comes in the idea that when you enter a level, you immediately have the opportunity to fight the boss of that level right away. A rarity. Boomstick: That, and it sucks everywhere you go except Japan, where it is treated as gold! Wiz: True... MALICIOUS does get a bad rep in the west... But at least some managed to find enjoyment in this game despite being westerners themselves. Boomstick: As Erica starts with Energy Shots, which have a targeting system in which the range of that circle thing allows to shoot what is in her sight, otherwise, it's an empty shot. Wiz: Her Fists, though, are made from her scarf, and do a lot of damage. It can ALMOST brutally beat face as if it is the One Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star! Kenshiro: AH, ONE! AH, TWO! AAAAAAH... TATATATATATATATATATATATA... WATTA! Boomstick: Sniff... I love you, Kenshiro... Wiz: But it's not just her fists that do the talking! As a Spirit Vessel, Erica has a wide variety of options for combat, such as her Spear, which can stop Erica mid air, and allow a projectile to shoot at an opponent straight on, and at quick speed! Boomstick: But everyone dreams of using a sword! And this cutie has one in her arsenal! Clearly her best weapon, it does so much batshit damage, she can even use Link's spin slash... TWICE at one time! Suck it, Zelda fans! Wiz: And we're not even done with her skill set yet! She can hover above the ground, and even fly! Boomstick: WHAT! That's fucking pigshit, Wiz; How could THIS be?! Does Erica shape her scarf into friggen wings or somethin'? Wiz: Exclude bone formation, and feathers, and, close enough! However, despite her defensive abilities like blocking, and dodging, she does have her limits... Boomstick: In battle, SHE CAN LOSE LIMBS! And if she loses more than two, SHE IS FUCKING D-E-A-D! Wiz: But this is where her Aura system comes to effect! Boomstick: Aura. Really. She should be fighting Lucario, NOT ROBIN! I mean, HOW DOES IT WORK!? Wiz: In battle, as an opponent is hit, some Aura is added to Erica's Aura, allowing her to heal her wounds, or in this case: Limbs. Boomstick: Ah...! I get it now! She can spend Aura mid battle to regenerate her appendages! But what about her head?! Wiz: Unfortunately for Erica's adversary, all dealt damage goes to her limbs, which is borderline WEIRD, even for DEATH BATTLE standards... Also, as a plus, Erica seems to gain more Aura than spend it on regenerating limbs, she has one more ability... Boomstick: Aura Release has 3 levels of self PAIN! Given during the Final Boss, you only need to pay 100 Aura to repair a limb, if Erica has, say 3000 Aura, she can use it to Release by charging her aura. The higher the level, the faster the Aura Decreases, yet Erica gets a Power, and Defense BONUS! Wiz: Just imagine the damage she can do in just a short period of time! Boomstick: Given to the Right Hands, Spirit Vessels can be a one man/woman army! They're not only Fast, but they are FUGGIN STRONG! Damn! Wiz: Erica is a master of her art. She not only has powerful abilities, she took out the Malicious, Evil Queen, among other enemies! Boomstick: She took out whole groups of evil knights with her lock on alone! Wiz: But given to the hands of an idiot- Boomstick: Like Dan Hibiki! Wiz: ... Erica will lose her limbs fast, and is actually a myriad of Lightning Bruiser, and Glass Cannon, meaning against a strong opponent, she will die QUICK unless she keeps regenerating, wasting precious Aura that would be better off being used in a release. Boomstick: Speaking of Aura Release, did you know you it drains so quickly, it'll be almost gone before you say Tutankhamen? Wiz: Well, regardless, Erica is a very nimble, and powerful adversary that will not mess with anyone, if you and your posse tries to fight her, she might definitely make a wink signifying that she has a crush on you, AND THEN SHE KILLS YOU ANYWAYS. Boomstick: Ain't that the truth. (Screen focuses on Erica Sitting.) DEATH BATTLE The winds were howling as the corpses of units were all over. A hooded woman, Robin, was simply looking at the damage the War caused. FWOOOSH! The rain has just started, buffeting the clothes of the mysterious woman... Robin: Jeez... Heavy rain? I should be watching these bodies after people forgot about me. FWOOOSH! That was then the hooded woman noticed a speeding sound come at her. She prepared her Levin Sword, and was thankful the pages of her tomes were waterproof; sorta. As Robin was prepared to attack, the one who was coming at her prepared a Spear, and Robin dodged the spear when it would hit. The one with Blue Hair simply gave a serious look in the face. Robin was about to use expert tactics for combat... Robin: I don't care if you try and stop me; It won't work. The Blue Haired Girl said nothing, she simply prepared her scarf in the form of Fists, and began her mission to retain her status as a Spirit Vessel. Robin prepared her Levin Sword and ElWind tome... (Cues New Mobile Report Gundam Wing - Legend of Zero Extended) AURA: 500 FIGHT! The Blue Haired Girl came in fast, and Robin tried to block with her Levin Sword. She was getting pummeled hopelessly, and a shot to the face sent Robin flying. By that point, Robin decided to use magic... AURA: 947 Robin: ELTHUNDER! As a thunderbolt was about to strike The Blue Haired Girl, she simply dodged out of the way. Robin: (What? Thunderbolts are unpredictable... How can she evade that?!) Erica as she really is, switched to spear mode. Her arm looked more like a spike now. Robin took notice, and used her Second Seal to become a Myrmidon, hoping her Avoid can do way better now... As Erica aimed the Spike at Robin, one second she launched the Spear, the next millisecond, Robin was gone in a Flash. Spike missed, and Erica switched to energy shot. (Cues Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Final Attack (Segment I) Extended) AURA: 947 As Robin got right behind Erica, she immediately opened fire. Robin used the ElWind Tome to lift herself out of the way, but she wasn't out of the woods just yet. Erica locked on Robin, and noticing her adversary making an escape, she fired again, this time, she was aiming at the moving Robin. She was brutally damaged. AURA: 2816 Desperate, Robin used her Second Seal to become a Sorcerer, and used her Nosferatu Tome to deal all that damage back at Erica, all while draining that much health. Surprisingly, All that Aura was untouched... Robin: (Sigh... That should be good enough for the time being...) AURA: 2816 Erica then noticed her Right leg, and Left arm were blasted of her body. In a desperate need of healing, she Regenerated her Missing Leg, and Arm. AURA: 2816 Subtract 200 AURA: 2616 While all that power should've killed Erica, as Robin couldn't comprehend, Erica was JUST FINE. Robin: (Damn. That full frontal assault should've killed her! What else, if anything, could I do?) Erica switched back to her Fists, effectively restarting the fight... As the rain poured harder, and thunderstorms occurring, Robin had another idea: she pulled out her Levin Sword again and let the thunder accumulate in the zigzag sword. Robin: (This is it... If this move doesn't work, I'm screwed!) When Robin believed this was enough thunder, she used her Ultimate Magic... Robin: THORON!!! As Erica was closing in fast on Robin, she tried to throw a punch, but the Thunderclouds above were making an equivalent of a super thunderbolt. Just microns before the Fist did Damage... KRAKOU!!! Erica was stunned by the Thunderbolt, Her Right Arm, and Right Leg blown off. This was Robin's chance! She used the Second Seal to become a Swordmaster, and tried to use Nosferatu to end the fight. But Erica wouldn't give up no matter how either one tried. Erica switched to her sword, and slashed Robin mercilessly. She then backed off to regenerate again. AURA: 3529 subtract 200 AURA: 3329 Her clothing now torn up, Erica decided it's time to finish the fight. (Cues Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Clash at The Stratosphere (segment I) Extended) She charged her Aura into Release mode at MAX level. As her Aura was decreasing fast, Erica sped at Robin, slashing her apart, increasing her Aura for a short period of time, Robin used Thoron again, except this time, the attack didn't do nearly as much as it did before. Something was protecting her... In addition, she is WAY stronger now. Robin thought... Desperate that she was going to die, as Erica switched to the Fists and gave Robin the final assault... (Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Clash at The Stratosphere (segment I) Extended Ends) (Cues Wind Blowing Sound Effect - OrangeFreeSounds.com) The wind was blowing... The fact that even the rain stopped was a miracle of its own kind... Robin was at the Priestess class just micro seconds before she was about to die... Robin thought to herself: Robin: (Did I survive?) Erica had no more Aura, not that it matters anymore, one more TOUCH was enough to kill Robin anyway... Too tired to go on, Robin knew this fight was lost. Her last words were calm, yet just as depressing as the word "Goal."; what is rumored as the saddest word in the Japanese Dictionary... Robin: Please... Kill me. I'm out of power anyways... You've truly have proven yourself as a powerful warrior... So please... Kill me! Kill me and put an end to my misery! Erica: ... With little to no hesitation, Erica switched to her Spear, aimed, and fired. Robin was on the floor, bleeding like there's nothing left in her... K.O.! Having no regrets, Erica simply turned her back, and walked away from it all... Results (Cues Brother My Brother - Pokemon:The First Movie Soundtrack) Boomstick: BOO-FUCKING-HOO! This fight is too epic to have a tragic end! Wiz: This was a surprisingly close call; Both opponents have healing properties, magic that is powerful, and are indeed very dangerous. Boomstick: "BUT BOOMSTICK!!! Couldn't Robin use her Assassin class to kill Erica in ONE, FUCKING, ATTACK!?" Wiz: As an experienced tactician by default, Robin, knew if she tried to lunge at Erica, she will dodge. Boomstick: "BUT BOOMSTICK!!!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ROBIN FINISH ERICA OFF!!! FUCK YOU BMHKain! Wiz: Simple, because it was Erica's Aura that saved her rawhide. Boomstick: MALICIOUS is a hard as shit game, so I can't really say shame on you... Wiz: Indeed, MALICIOUS has been known for many a raging. Erica fought many powerful enemies all on her own, and singlehandedly ended ALL of them. Boomstick: Robin ended a war, but couldn't beat a dragon! Sure they're strong... Wiz: But nowhere near as strong as the Final Boss of MALICIOUS. The fact that it requires the right place to destroy the weakspots, while whatever the crap those things are biting at your limbs, it takes FAR too long to beat him. Boomstick: SUCK IT ALDUIN FANS, and for THAT matter, SUCK IT HARD DISCORD FANS OF ALL KINDS! MY LITTLE PONY FANS ARE FUCKING FAGGOTS!!! Wiz: Uh... B- Boomstick: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Wiz: Well, either way, even with the strongest magic, combined with benefits, Robin still would not beat Erica! Boomstick: May the Broken Bird have her little ass handed by a Spirit Vessel without MERCY! Wiz: The winner is... Erica! Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... Tron Bonne: Well guys, soon it will be our chance to shine! Right, little guys? GUYS!? Servbots: YEAH!!! Tron Bonne: STOP THAT!!! Quit being annoying, guys! We're next right? ???: Indeed you are... Tron Bonne: Guh... Who the heck are YOU?! Preview BMHKain: Here's a preview of what's to come! ???: My name is Silpheed- at least, that's what my former Surrogate Family Calls me... I have recently found that my twin brother, Kim Yun Tsun was separated from me at birth, and my birth parents, murdered in the USA prisons. I hated my surrogate dad; he's nice and all, but he's hiding something, a piece of a picture that was burnt years ago... He told me nothing of that moment, he wanted what's in my "Best Interest". My Best Interest? Solving this whole ordeal, and reuniting with my twin brother for the first, and last time... I don't even have my records as they were burnt moments after I was born... All medical professionals weren't allowed by 20th LAW to know anything about me. I believe it's time I changed something about that... BANG!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles